


С тобой ничего не случится

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Арья может найти Джона везде, даже в другом мире. Потому что пока она его любит, с ним ничего не случится.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини G-PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607785
Kudos: 7





	С тобой ничего не случится

Арья всхлипнула. Один раз, другой. Замерла, чутко прислушиваясь к сонной тишине Винтерфелла. Замок спал. Джон спал тоже. Вот ведь врун, а вчера сам хвастался, что может бодрствовать всю ночь напролет, как рыцарь в осаде, а утром сражаться с сиром Родриком как ни в чем не бывало.

Врун!

Арья не выдержала и забарабанила в двери кулаками. Грохот поднялся такой, будто стены рушились.

Она зажмурилась — в приоткрытую щелку дверей брызнул яркий золотой свет.

— Что такое? — спросил Джон, зевая.

Рыцарь в осаде, как же, подумала Арья обиженно.

— Пусти меня, — попросила она так вежливо, как только могла. Вышло, конечно, не так любезно и учтиво, как получилось бы у Сансы, но ведь и разговаривала она с Джоном, а не каким-нибудь благородно воспитанным дураком.

Джон посторонился.

— Опять кошмары?

Арья кивнула, закусив губу.

— А Санса настолько совершенная леди, что опять над тобой смеется?

— И грозится пожаловаться септе, что я мешаю ей спать, — уныло кивнула Арья, а потом, будто спохватившись, неуверенно взглянула на Джона. — А тебе я не помешаю?

— Ну, — сказал он задумчиво. — Кажется, у меня-то септы нет. Некому жаловаться.

И они расплылись в совершенно одинаковых улыбках.

Уже засыпая (крепко взявшись за руку Джона, чтобы не было страшно), Арья прошептала:

— Мне снилась тень. Тень без лица.

Джон беспокойно шевельнулся.

— Это просто сон, маленькая сестричка.

— Сначала она унесла тебя, потом меня. И мы потерялись. Мне было так страшно!

— Мы никогда не потеряемся, — сказал Джон, сильнее стискивая ее руку. — Я же тут, и с тобой ничего не случится.

— А пока я тут, значит, и с тобой тоже?

— Значит, и со мной, — взъерошил он ей волосы.

— Расскажи мне сказку, — попросила она жалобно.

Джон вздохнул.

— Почему бы тебе не попросить об этом старую Нэн?

— Не хочу страшное, — сморщилась Арья. — Она только пугает. Расскажи ты.

— Хорошо, — сдался Джон. — Жил-был мальчик...

— В замке?

— Да, конечно. Он жил в красивом волшебном замке, который охраняли не воины, а пустые рыцарские доспехи. Они умели сражаться, а когда побеждали врагов, из-под пустого забрала доносилась песенка, и...

— Мальчик был бастардом?

Джон наморщил лоб:

— Конечно, нет. У него был отец, была мать... 

— Красивая?

— Очень.

— Рыжая, как мать и Санса, — подсказала Арья, вздыхая.

Джон почему-то сморщился, но милостиво кивнул:

— Хорошо, пусть будет рыжая.

— И смелая, как королева Нимерия.

— Да, как она. И жили они в волшебном замке тысячу зим, пока...

Арья сделала вид, что совсем не засыпает, но Джон все равно заметил.

— Спи, Арья. Плохие сны уже унес грамкин.

Арья немедленно открыла глаза и спросила:

— А что он с ними делает?

— Ест под твоей постелью. Жадно, как септа медовые соты. И если ты не уснешь, отправишься к себе... и к Сансе.

Арья послушно прикрыла глаза, справедливо опасаясь возмездия.

На изнанке век, казалось, тень все еще жила.

Она сгустилась в плотный черный ком, распалась, как грозовое облако, брызнула яркой голубизной неба, и на миг Арья увидела вдалеке очертания замка. Не Винтерфелла, о нет.

А потом все пропало.

Осталось только ощущение теплой ладони в руке.

— С тобой ничего не случится, — пробормотала Арья сквозь сон. — Потому что я тебя спасу.

***

Черные тени скалились и окружали его. Арья беспомощно рванулась — но не успела: алые пасти ощерились, и в воздухе мелькнула синева кинжальной стали.

— Джон! — но он не слышал. Он упал, и алое море затопило все вокруг. И тысяча ртов, беззубых провалов в тысяче масок Черно-белого дома, принялась жадно его лакать.

Одна маска улыбнулась ей лицом Доброго человека.

— Есть и другие миры, кроме этого. Миры-мечты, и миры-кошмары, и миры, набитые скукой, как тюфяки соломой. 

Арья хотела его ударить, но обнаружила, что у нее нет ни рук, ни ног. Она сама была тенью и тонула в крови.

— Джон, — захлебывалась она.

Он падал вниз.

Она летела вслед за ним.

И в ушах настойчиво пело: если любишь, с ним ничего не случится.

Нужно только отыскать Джона в тени. И вернуть домой.

Сколько бы миров ни хотело его сожрать.

***

Арья открыла глаза. Сквозь высокое незнакомое окно лился солнечный свет.

И ее постель казалась необычайно мягкой. Словно набитой дорогим пухом, какого и в Королевской гавани не было.

Она посмотрела на свои руки — и закричала.

Руки были чужими. Очень белыми, очень тонкими, не знавшими меча.

Она затравленно огляделась — и тут же поняла, что не одна. Из постелей, похожие на маленьких призраков в белых одеяниях, вскочили девочки.

— Гермиона, что такое? Что случилось? — наперебой завопили они.

Девочке не впервой было менять имена.

Они приставали легче, чем лица, и бросала она их без сожаления.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Мне приснился кошмар, — сказала она, как когда-то Джону Сноу.

Он должен быть где-то здесь.

***

Я переплавила пули из твоих ран в слезы из серебра,

Я отгоняла сиянием тех, кто пришел за тобой в темноте.

На рубежах расставлены псы, только дай сигнал отправиться рвать,

И не прощаясь, в самый последний раз не говори о беде.

— Тебя хотят в Мунго отправить, — сказал высокий рыжий парень, так похожий на Робба, что Арья в первую секунду едва не выдала себя.

Она не знала, что такое «мунго», но на всякий случай состроила полувопросительное, полуиспуганное лицо.

— Там опасно? — спросила она неуверенно. И кажется, не угадала. 

Брови «Робба» поползли вверх, а лицо стало таким глупым и растерянным, как у... Джендри.

— Выходит, ты совсем ничего не помнишь?

Девочка пожала плечами, собирая в кулак белое полотно простыни.

Она помнила все.

Помнила список, который твердила каждую ночь, помнила отца и мать, братьев и сестер.

Помнила, что ей нужно отыскать Джона и привести его домой. Спасти от тех, кто кружил с ним во тьме.

Он был где-то здесь — в этом странном мире, где мейстером может быть женщина, где люди ходят в странных одеждах и умеют колдовать. Все, кроме нее. И почему-то поэтому колдунам кажется, будто Арья какая-то неправильная.

Она бы сражалась, как стая волчиц, выгрызла бы себе свободу зубами — но здесь ее лишили и зубов, и когтей, оставили только слабые руки.

— Мы с Гарри пришли попрощаться, но мадам Помфри сказала, чтобы мы заходили по очереди... — донеслось до нее. Кажется, рыжий говорил еще что-то, но ей было все равно.

Девочка невнимательно кивнула. Она совсем его не слушала.

Кое-что с ней действительно было не так.

Она больше не видела волчьих снов. И кошмары ей больше не снились. У нее не осталось ничего — ни собственного тела, ни дома, ни даже Иглы. 

Добрый человек сказал, что она найдет Джона, но как его отыскать, если ее и из замка, и из комнаты не выпускают!

Она пыталась сбежать — но колдуны с волшебными палочками были сильнее и каждый раз ее побег оканчивался неудачей.

Рыжий — Рон, она наконец вспомнила его имя — еще немного потоптался у постели и, ободряюще сказав, что будет навещать ее в Мунго (это что, еще один замок с колдунами?), скрылся.

Дверь хлопнула.

Девочка подобралась, точно больной зверек.

— Кто там?

Он шагнул к свету, невысокий, худой и темноволосый.

Глаза. Глаза были не того цвета, но Джон, ее Джон, угадывался в повороте плеч, в настороженном взгляде. 

— Здравствуй, — сказала Арья просто. Она узнала.

Память что-то настойчиво кольнуло.

— Здесь есть живые доспехи, которые умеют петь? — спросила она.

— На втором этаже, — сказал Джон. Джон? Не совсем Джон.

— И твоя мать — очень красивая. Рыжая, — сказала Арья. — И очень смелая. Правда?

В зеленых глазах что-то вспыхнуло.

— Ты начинаешь вспоминать?

«Это ты забыл», — подумала Арья. 

Забыл сказку, которую рассказывал когда-то давным-давно. Вот только как она сама оказалась в этой сказке?

Вас унесли тени, шепнул ей голос Доброго человека. 

Помедлив, она кивнула, очень внимательно глядя Джону в глаза. 

Тот ее не узнавал. 

— Не говори мне ничего, — сказала она. Вышло неожиданно тонко и жалобно. — Я не помню, я не умею колдовать, но иногда мне кажется, что это все остальные сошли с ума.

Она уткнулась в подушку. И, замерев, ждала, когда хлопнут двери.

Вместо этого он тронул ее за плечо. Арья вздрогнула и обернулась.

В неправильных зеленых глазах тонкими травинками прорастала память.

Тени отступали, и их беззубые рты глотали пустоту.

Я наблюдала, как сердце твое прорастает июльской травой,

Льется сияющей кровью через сады из разбитых камней,

И города на горизонте кружатся в огненном хороводе,

И не прощаясь, в самый последний раз возвращайся ко мне.

Арья протянула к нему руку. 

На ее ладонь лег алый лист. 

— Похож на чардревный, но неправильной формы, — сказал Джон Сноу. — И цвет не такой кровавый.

— В этом мире все неправильно, — откликнулась Арья. — Но с тобой ведь ничего не случится? Потому что я тебя нашла.

Она смотрела на лист, на его тонкие прожилки, и ей казалось, что он оживает, разрастается кровавой тьмой.

Но во тьме она была не одна.

Он был рядом.

***

Тысячу снов спустя в великом чертоге Винтерфелла Бриенна Тартская за рогом эля рассказывала, как раскроила сиру Поттеру лоб, наградив его шрамом.

И Джон Сноу был непривычно мрачен.

Кажется, он слышал это имя. Давным-давно. Во сне.


End file.
